Foie
Foie or foi is a basic damage technique common to Phantasy Star games. Etymology Foie is possibly derived from the German Feuer or "fire." Phantasy Star series Phantasy Star II In Phantasy Star II, foi costs 2 TP to cast. It deals 12 to 17 damage to a single enemy, with a 90% chance to hit. Rolf, Anna, Amy, Hugh, Kain, and Shir are the only player characters who can use foi. Rolf, Anna, Kain, and Shir already know foi when they join the party. Amy learns foi at level 5, and Hugh learns foi at level 9. Phantasy Star III In Phantasy Star III, Foi is part of the Melee techniques set, and thus costs 2 TP to cast. It deals heavy damage to a single enemy, and can target an ennemy on the back row. Power is determined by technique's level, which can be altered in Technique Distribution shops. Wren, Lyle, Thea, Kara (fighter version), and Sean are the only player characters who can use Foi. Phantasy Star IV In Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium, foi costs 3 TP to cast. It deals fire damage to a single enemy equal to 24 plus the caster's mental stat, modified by the enemy's fire sensitivity and mental defense stat. Slugs, clawed flies, mermen, zombies, rappies, and monsters in Dezolis and Myst Vale are especially sensitive to fire damage. Foi can be combined with a zan type technique or a hewn skill in any order to do a fire storm combo, or with a wat technique and Chaz's tsu technique in any order to do a triblaster combo, or used after Wren's burst rockets skill to do a shooting star combo. Alys, Rune, and Kyra are the only player characters who can use foi. All three already know foi when they join the party. Phantasy Star Online series Phantasy Star Online Foie takes the form of a ball of fire that shoots out from the caster's weapon or hand and flies straight forward until it strikes its target. As technique levels increase, the damage the tech deals increases, its range increases, and the speed at which the tech travels increases. All beginning forces start with level 1 foie. All foie spells, being fire-based techniques, deal increased damage but offer no bonus status effects. Some weapons, such as the Hildebear's Head and Elysion, fire a foie blast as their special attack. The Fire Scepter:Agni and Red Merge boost all fire techniques by 20% when equipped. Clubs of Laconium and Foie Merges boost foie by 30%. The Hildebear's Head offers a 40% boost to foie. FOnewearls get a 30% boost to foie, except in the Dreamcast versions. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Action Cards in PSO Episode III Foie has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. Phantasy Star Online 2 Foie is a fire elemental damage technique in Phantasy Star Online 2. Only characters with force or techter as their current class or sub-class can use techniques. Category:Techniques in Phantasy Star Classic Category:Techniques in Phantasy Star Online